Meu coração
by Mahizidio
Summary: Romione - Foi o beijo mais doce que algum dia eu sonhei pudesse existir. Tantas palavras não ditas em um simples gesto. Naquela hora a única coisa que eu queria era que o mundo parasse e nós ficássemos ali para todo o sempre. Apenas aqueles dois amantes que acabavam de conhecer o mundo.


_**Meu coração**_

Eu não falava com ele há vários meses. O Natal já havia passado e nada tinha mudado. Eu pensei que se déssemos um tempo ele veria que não era daquela loira irritante que ele gostava, mas sim de mim. Mas não, ele continuava com ela. E naquele momento estávamos nós dois, tarde da noite, sentados em uma das mesas do Salão Comunal esperando que Harry voltasse. Eu ainda estava evitando o Ronald, mas naquela noite o Harry pediu que eu o ajudasse em um dever de poções e eu não pude negar, mesmo sabendo que Rony estaria junto. Tudo culpa dessa merda de altruísmo que não me abandona. Mas O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não estava mais lá e eu não tinha conseguido o ajudar no fim das contas. Um primeiranista entrou correndo e disse que Dumbledore precisava falar com Harry e até àquela hora ele não voltara.

Já fazia cerca de duas hora que Harry havia saído; eu já tinha feito todas as lições do dia e adiantado algumas outras. Rony não tinha nem encostado nos livros e passou a maior parte do tempo olhando para mim. Aquilo estava me deixando profundamente irritada e nervosa, mas seria firme na minha decisão de não dirigir à palavra a ele. Desisti de esperar por Harry, no dia seguinte perguntaria o que Dumbledore tanto tinha para falar, e comecei a juntar meu material. Rony continuava a me observar. Guardei tudo dentro da mochila e levantei da mesa com estrépito, deixando bem clara toda a minha irritação.

Depois desse momento foi tudo muito confuso, não me lembro de nada com detalhes. Rony também se levantou e parou na minha frente, impedindo minha passagem. Eu estava prestes a quebrar a minha promessa e começar a xingá-lo por ser tão absurdamente idiota, mas a mão quente e macia dele no meu braço me impediu. Ele cheirava a sabonete de alecrim, roupa lavada e pasta de dente. E eu só conseguia pensar no quão perto aquele cheiro estava de mim. Ele segurou mais firme o meu braço, como se para se certificar de que eu ainda estava ali. Meu olhos se fecharam sem pedir permissão e eu não conseguia mexer mais nenhum músculo. Todas as células do meu corpo resolveram ter vontade própria e parar de trabalhar.

A única coisa da qual eu tinha consciência era a presença de Rony a centímetros de mim. Da respiração dele tocando meu pescoço quando ele se aproximou ainda mais e, com um carinho que chegou a doer, pressionou os lábios sobre minha pele. Meu corpo voltou a reagir, colocando minhas mãos em volta do pescoço dele, procurando avidamente pelos lábios rosados e cheios. Ele levou alguns segundos para compreender o que estava acontecendo, nem mesmo eu sabia o que eu havia feito. Mas ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão que havia em mim. Foi o beijo mais doce que algum dia eu sonhei pudesse existir. Tantas palavras não ditas em um simples gesto. Naquela hora a única coisa que eu queria era que o mundo parasse e nós ficássemos ali para todo o sempre. Apenas aqueles dois amantes que acabavam de conhecer o mundo.

Segundos - ou horas - depois, nos desvencilhamos. Ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo que alguém pode ter. E o cheiro. Ah, como aquilo me enfeitiçava. "Mione..." ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e foi como se uma avalanche de sentimentos me derrubasse. Meu coração retumbava com tamanha velocidade que pensei não haver lugar no castelo onde não fosse possível escutá-lo. Pousei, terna, uma mão da face salpicada de sardas e me permite mergulhar no mar azulado daqueles olhos. Os raios alaranjados de um sol poente cobriram o azul quando ele fechou os olhos e ficou apenas sentindo meus dedos passearem pelo seu rosto.

Mas o meu pedido para que aquele momento fosse eterno foi debochadamente negado. Um tufão surgiu das escadas e se postou entre nós. Imediatamente minha mão caiu ao lado do meu corpo e toda minha momentânea felicidade foi junto.

- Uon-Uon! O que você está fazendo aqui com... essa daí? - Lílá Brown, dentro de toda sua insignificância, agarrada ao pescoço daquele que deveria ser _meu_ namorado, teve a audácia de perguntar.

Provavelmente meu olhar e todo o meu corpo denunciavam tudo o que eu sentia. Olhei para os lábios ligeiramente vermelhos de Rony, prova do nosso infeliz ato impensado. Ele continuou por vários segundos sem responder à pergunta da namorada. Ficamos nos olhando por tempo suficiente para ele ver uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo meu olho. Enxuguei-a o mais rápido possível e segui para o caminho de onde aquele importuno tufão havia surgido.

- Mione! Espera, por favor... - ouvi ele chamar mas não olhei para trás. Não voltei, apenas fingi que nada de extraordinário acabara de acontecer.

Ainda pude ouvir a filha da mãe exigindo saber o porquê dele querer que eu esperasse; ele não respondeu, soutou-se dela e, inutilmente, tentou subir as escadas atrás de mim. Ela começou a gritar com ele e eu bati a porta do meu quarto. Trancando-a e pouco me fodendo para o fato de que Brown provavelmente estaria sem a varia e não conseguiria entrar depois.

Várias vezes depois daquele dia Rony tentou conversar comigo, mas eu nunca me permitia ficar sozinha com ele. Lilá nunca mais chegou nem perto do "Uon-Uon" dela e eu era alvo constante de olhares acusadores dela e das amigas.

Depois de muito Harry insistir, voltamos a conversar o necessário. Há alguns meses estávamos unidos de uma maneira que nunca estivéramos. Talvez fosse culpa das circunstâncias. Mas, mesmo dentro de tudo de ruim que nos aguardava, isso me fazia sentir que ainda havia esperança para tudo.

Agora isso é diferente. Ele nos deixou há uma semana e é como se não houvesse mais motivo para viver. Ele foi embora, e levou com ele o meu coração.

* * *

_E ai, pessoal!? Essa é minha primeira Ronmione. Ficou meio dramática, mas para quem não conseguia escrever nada sobre os dois, achei que ficou - modéstia à parte - ótima! haha_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews, please! ^-^_


End file.
